Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: Last chapter! BRAAAKKK   "NEO!" teriak mereka semua.  "A…apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini…  Sungie-hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.   warning: gaje, KYUMIN FF. Mian readerdeul. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince**

**Casts : KyuhyunXsungmin, and other Super Junior members**

**Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : first FF, YAOI, typos(?), gaje, and many more..**

KYUHYUN'S POV

"KYA! KYUHYUN OPPA!" Huft hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Apa yeoja-yeoja itu tidak bosan, tiap menemukanku selalu teriak-teriak. Padahal ini kan waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Cih, aku mesti cari tempat baru lagi untuk tidur. Padahal ini kan waktu istirahat, kenapa mereka tidak jajan saja di kantin sih….?

Oke, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Ini semua salahku! Karena aku terlalu tampan, otakku luar biasa cerdas, aku berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan yang paling penting, pesonaku tidak bisa dilawan. Kalian pikir aku narsis? well mungkin juga sih, tapi yang tadi aku katakan itu berdasarkan artikel di mading sekolah yang selalu memuat tentang diriku. Yah bisa di bilang , aku itu pangeran sekolah. Tapi, julukanku adalah Sleeping prince, karena aku suka sekali tidur di manapun seperti saat ini.

Yup, waktunya untuk pergi ke tempat lain, yeoja-yeoja stress itu mulai mendekat. Ayo pikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari semua keramaian ini! Ohya!

"HWAAA ADA F3 DI BELAKANG KALIAN!" teriakku sambil acting kaget.

Yeoja-yeoja itupun menoleh ke belakang. Dan ini waktunya kabur! gyahahaha pabboya! Mana mungkin anak-anak F3 ada di situ. Dasar yeoja-yeoja pabbo…

"mana F3 oppa?" Tanya mereka sambil menengok ke tempat ku tadi berbaring.

. . . .

"KYAAA KYUHYUN OPPA KABUR LAGI!" teriak mereka kompak

Cih, padahal tadi itu tempat yang paling pas… Oh ayolah, aku sangat mengantuk. Tadi malam aku bergadang sampai pukul 5 pagi. Untuk main PSP tentunya. Omong-omong, kalian ingin tahu, siapa F3 itu? Mereka adalah kumpulan pangeran sekolah. Tadinya aku di ajak bergabung bersama mereka, tapi aku malas sekali jadi pusat perhatian seperti mereka. Well tanpa ikut kelompok itupun, aku sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Perlukah kalian mengetahui siapa mereka? Mereka adalah Siwon hyung sang ketua osis, donghae hyung si model sekolah, dan kibum hyung yang sedingin es, tapi senyumannya dapat membuat para yeoja melting. Dan kalian tahu? Aku sekelas dengan mereka semua berkat otakku yang jenius ini. Seharusnya aku masih kelas 1, tapi berkat otakku yang jenius ini, aku bisa dapat program akselerasi yang membuatku menjadi siswa kelas 2. Jadi dikelas, aku dan kibum hyung adalah murid . Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku di pojok belakang kelas. Tiba-tiba..

"hei kyu! ketiduran dimana kau hari ini? Aku khawatir kau ketiduran di toilet lagi tadi" kata hae hyung, sambil memelukku erat.

"ugh hyung! Lepaskan! Aku masih mengantuk" kataku sambil mulai tidur lagi

"kyu, waktu istirahat sudah selesai. jangan tidur!" kata siwon hyung sambil mengguncang bahuku.

Karena aku sangat mengantuk, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan kata-kata siwon hyung…mian hyung hehe

"Haahhh Kyuhyun memang begitu."ucap kibum hyung

KYUHYUN'S POV END

SUNGMIN'S POV

Leeteuk seonsaengnim masuk duluan ke kelas, dan aku menunggu dulu di luar. Ini adalah hari pertamaku di SJ HIGH SCHOOL ini.

"Murid-murid, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa pindahan dari luar kota, ya silahkan masuk sungmin shii!" ujar Leeteuk seonsaengnim mempersilahkan ku masuk.

"um..annyeong haseyo yorobun! Lee Sungmin imnida ^^" sapa ku ramah kepada teman-teman sekelas.

"Anneyong sungmin sii" jawab mereka kompak

"ya terima kasih sungmin sii atas perkenalannya. Dan kau bisa duduk di … YA! CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN! JANGAN TIDUR SAAT PELAJARANKU!" tiba-tiba Leeteuk seonsaengnim teriak karena melihat seorang murid yang ketiduran di kelas.

Ck, bodoh sekali dia sampai ketiduran..

Kulihat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Aish siapa sih yang membangunkanku!" kata anak itu

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Leeteuk seonsaengnim kembali membahana. Dan si cho itu malah nyengir."Eh Teuki seonsaengnim ehehehe oke aku keluar dulu" sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Dan dari wajahnya, aku bisa tau kalau dia senang sekali bisa keluar kelas.

BRUGH

"adaww" sial sekali. kenapa harus menabrakku sih =_=

"oops mian, eh hei! ternyata kau cantik juga, sungmin sii"ucapnya di sertai senyuman evilnya, lalu melangkah keluar. Cih! Memangnya aku tergoda heh! But, wait! Dia bilang apa tadi? Cantik? Hah cantik katanya! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Ya! Aku ini namja tau!"teriakku.

Si Cho sialan itu menengok dan memerhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, "heh? Benarkah? Tapi, tetap saja kau cantik :P"

"AAAPPPAAA! SUNGMIN ITU NAMJA!" tiba-tiba teman sekelasku berteriak kompak. Loh kok mereka telat responnya =_=" dan lagi, mereka semua mangira aku seorang yeoja…!

"aku namja" ucapku sambil cemberut T^T

"APPPAAA! KAU ITU NAMJA !" ternyata Leeteuk seonsaengnim lebih parah lagi loadingnya

SUNGMIN'S POV END

AUTHOR'S POV

"Hoahm.. aku masih mengantuk. Kira-kira tempat enak untuk tidur dimana ya? Tapi aku sudah sangat mengantuk..aku tidur di ruang music ini saja deh." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menuju ke alam mimpinya(?)

Sementara di sebuah lorong,

"Kyaa Kyuhyun oppa tidur di sini!" ucap seorang gadis sambil memfoto sesuatu.

"Kyaa neomu kyeopta!" ucap gadis yang lain.

'ada apa dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu? Kenapa berisik sekali? apa yang mereka lihat di dalam ruang music itu?' batin sungmin.

"apa sih yang sedang kalian lihat?"kata sungmin pada seorang gadis.

"kyuhyun oppa ketiduran lagi! Lihat wajahnya yang seperti malaikat!"ucap gadis itu.

'kyu..kyuhyun? kok sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?'ucap sungmin dalam hati.

"ADA APA SIH KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI!"tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbangun dan langsung teriak-teriak kesal.

"HUAAA KABUUURR"gerombolan gadis-gadis itu langsung kabur. Meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun sendiri di dalam ruang music. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"NEO!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"hey, mau apa kau ke sini sungmin-ah?"Tanya Kyuhyun di sertai evil smirknya.

"cih, buat apa aku memberitahu mu kalau aku sedang tersesat mencari kelas karena tidak ingat jalan dari WC ke kelas hah!"ucap sungmin tidak sadar.

"-_- kau sudah mengatakannya Minnie-ah." Ucap kyuhyun sweetdrop. 'cantik-cantik kok error'pikir Kyuhyun.

"eh?" sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"sudah lupakan. Omong-omong, kau mau ke kelas kan? Ayo aku antarkan"ajak Kyuhyun.

'darimana dia tau aku mau ke kelas?'batin sungmin kebingungan. Tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Tetapi, bukannya membawa sungmin ke kelas, Kyuhyun malah membawa Sungmin ke ruang siaran sekolah.

"Ya! Kau mau membawa ku kemana sih! Kau bilang akan mengantarku ke kelas?" ucap sungmin kebingungan.

"itu bisa nanti. Ini lebih penting. Kau hanya perlu diam, arraseo?"perintah Kyuhyun

Sungmin masih bingung, karena tiba-tiba mereka masuk ke ruangan yang di sorot kamera yang secara otomatis akan tersiar di seluruh penjuru SJ HIGH SCHOOL.

"kyu, kau mau apa ke sini? Kau akhirnya mau bergabung dengan F3 supaya menjadi F4?"

"hah! Apa benar kata Hae, Kyu?"Tanya Siwon. Sementara Kibum hanya duduk diam. Mereka ada di ruangan ini, karena memang ini adalah saatnya acara live bersama F3 sebagai idola sekolah.

"bukan hyung! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."kyu tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah kamera. Sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin, kyu berkata lagi, "kalian lihat ini? Mulai sekarang, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, resmi berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin."

"MWO!" ucap semua murid yang melihat hal ini, tak terkecuali Sungmin.

TBC

**A/N. Karena ini FF pertama saya, mian kalo gaje~ gomawo buat yang udah mau baca FF abal ini :D**

**mohon kritik & sarannya^^**

**RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah kamera. Sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berkata lagi, "Kalian lihat ini? Mulai sekarang, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, resmi berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin."

"MWO!" Ucap semua murid yang melihat hal ini, tak terkecuali Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince**

**Casts : KyuhyunXsungmin, other Super Junior members, and DB5K's Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God. But I hope someday Kyupil will be mine :P**

**Warning : first FF, YAOI(maleXmale), typos, gaje, OOC, and many more..**

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare-nya kepada Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin yang tadinya ingin protes, menjadi diam saja karena ketakutan.

"Hemm, karena kami sudah berpacaran, jadi untuk para yeoja, jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku. Aku takut Minnie-ku cemburu ^^ Arra?" Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan mesra tepat di depan kamera, sehingga semua orang yang melihat tayangan ini dapat melihat ciuman mesra dari KyuMin couple.

Sungmin memberontak, namun apa daya, tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat walaupun badannya terlihat kurus kering, dan lagi Sungmin mulai menikmati ciuman dari namja yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Ciuman ini berlangsung hingga 10 menit, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen, sehingga mereka melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Hosh…hosh…apa yang kau lakukan Kyu!" Ucap Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hanya ingin menunjukkan kemesraan kita, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun, "Ohya, gamsahamnida atas perhatian kalian semua^^ maaf mengganggu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hmm..Oke, mianhamnida, ada gangguan kecil barusan^^. Lebih baik kita kembali ke acara favorit kita semua! BINCANG-BINCANG F3!" Ucap Donghae ke arah kamera dengan semangat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara Siwon masih shock, dan Kibum tetap duduk diam.

**Sementara**** di**** kantin,**

Semua murid sedang memerhatikan televisi sekolah yang sedang menampilkan Sleeping Prince mereka berpegangan tangan dengan seorang namja imut.

["Kalian lihat ini? Mulai sekarang, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, resmi berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin.]

"MWO!"

"ANDWAE! KYUHYUN OPPA!

"HIKS…HIKS…"

"PRANGG..PRANGG"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAA!"

Beragam protes kekecewaan membahana di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan suasana kantin yang tadinya aman dan tentram menjadi ricuh dan berbahaya, karena para yeoja yang tidak terima mulai melempar piring-piring dengan ganas sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ini semua karena the Sleeping Prince mereka kini telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang lebih manis, cantik, dan imut dibandingkan mereka.

0000

Kini Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin dalam diam di sebuah lorong sepi. Akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara, "Kyu, apa maksudmu melakukan hal tadi?"

"Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf atas kelancangan ku tadi. Aku hanya ingin yeoja-yeoja itu tidak menggangguku lagi, dan saat melihat dirimu di ruang musik tadi, entah kenapa terlintas ide itu. Brilian sekali bukan? Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu kok, yah walaupun kau sangat cantik dan ciuman mu boleh juga^^"

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena mengingat kejadian first-kissnya itu, namun ada setitik kekecewaan kala mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya. 'Eh kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu sih! Hilangkan si evil itu dari pikiran mu Lee Sungmin!' Batin Sungmin.

"Hm? Sungmin, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne! Tentu saja , babbo! Mana ada orang yang tidak marah karena tiba-tiba diperkenalkan sebagai seorang kekasih oleh namja yang baru di kenalnya selama beberapa jam, eoh! Mana kau menciumku, lagi! Kau tahu kan, semua orang melihat adegan memalukan tadi! Aish! Mau di taruh di mana muka ku… itu sangat memalukan" Ucap Sungmin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sedari tadi sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya karena malu.

"Hahaha mianhaeyo, ne? Kau berpikir tadi itu memalukan? Kupikir kau menyukainya, bukankah tadi kau pasrah, dan malah membalas ciumanku?" Ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan di sertai evil smirknya yang khas itu.

"Eh? Emm.. i..itu… Ya! Jangan membahas hal itu lagi! Omong-omong, eotokhae? Mereka semua berpikir kita benar-benar berpacaran, mereka pasti akan curiga." Ujar Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahaha kau memang sangat imut Minnie-ah^^ Tenang, aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita hanya perlu ber-akting mesra, kau hanya perlu menemaniku tidur, supaya mereka tidak menggangguku lagi dengan mengambil foto-foto tidurku, dan memajangnya di mading lagi seperti yang mereka lakukan selama 2 tahun ini T^T." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengenang masa-masa suram yang ia alami, di ejek teman-temannya karena mading sekolah di penuhi wajah polos-nya yang sedang tidur.

"Haaahhh…Merepotkan. Lalu apa imbalannya untukku? Lollipop ne?" Tanya Sungmin berbinar.

"Hmmm… Oke, 10 lollipop tiap hari dan kau harus menemaniku tidur!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

'Ternyata ia hanya memanfaatkan diriku supaya bisa tidur dengan tenang-_- tapi kapan lagi lollipop gratis tiap hari hehe' Batin Sungmin.

"Oke deal!" Ucap Sungmin mantap.

0000

Seminggu kemudian, pada jam istirahat…

"Huft dia tidur lagi.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sungmin ketika jam istirahat, yap, menemani Kyuhyun tidur. Sejak peristiwa yang menggemparkan sekolah itu terjadi, Kyuhyun mulai bisa menikmati indahnya tidur tanpa gangguan yeoja-yeoja yang biasanya mengambil foto-foto tidurnya. Yah walaupun foto-foto tidurnya masih tetap dipasang di mading, tapi ini lebih baik kan? Mereka berdua kali ini sedang berada di atap sekolah, dengan kyuhyun tidur di sebelah Sungmin "Hmm kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah mu memang seperti malaikat saat tertidur, tapi jika sudah bangun, aura yang kau keluarkan selalu aura evil =3="

"Tapi evil yang tampan kan?" Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Tumben kau bangun cepat?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun, jika ada seseorang yang meraba-raba wajahku? Jadi, cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, dan ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Haish! Memalukan!"

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

00000

**Saat pulang sekolah,**

"Min, jalannya jangan sambil menunduk donk!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang berjalan keluar sekolah dengan berpegangan tangan, dan diiringi tatapan-tatapan iri dari berbagai penjuru.

"Aku malu, Kyu! Lepaskan tanganmu donk!"

"Biarkan saja, Minnie. Ayo sini mendekat!"

"Ciyee, pasangan baru. Mesra-mesraan terus^^" Ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Makanya hyung, cari pacar donk! Hyukie hyung sudah terlalu lama menunggu pangeran ikan untuk menembaknya tuh :P" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Maknae! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya !" Jerit Donghae sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha yang aku katakan tadi itu benar kan? :P"

"Sudah ah! Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahumu, tadi Shim Changmin mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah. Sudah jelas kan? Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Omo! Hyukie-ku pasti sudah main bola duluan..! Yasudah, anneyong ^^" Ucap Donghae, lalu ia segera pergi menuju lapangan sepak bola dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Huh dasar bocah… Kajja Min kita pulang. Aku malas ke taman belakang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "Waeyo, Min?"

"Sebaiknya kita ke taman belakang dahulu. Mungkin Changmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Ajak Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun pun hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu.

"Changmin-ah!"Sapa Kyuhyun, dan namja itupun menoleh.

"Kyu… eh? Mengapa Sungmin ikut denganmu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Apa itu masalah untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Ehmm anii… aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa …itu.. ehm.. JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO KYUHYUN-AH!" Bayangkan Changmin berteriak dengan suaranya yang aduhai itu. Semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan melindungi telinga mereka dari bahaya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini. Sungguh pernyataan cinta yang berbahaya.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" Protes Kyu.

"Hehe mian^^ bagaimana Kyu? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

"Ehm, mianhae Changmin-ah.. Aku tidak bisa, kau tahu kan? Aku dan Min sudah…" Namun ucapan Kyuhyun dipotong oleh ucapan Changmin.

"Waeyo Kyu? WAE! Padahal aku kan juga Min.. kenapa kau lebih memilih dia?" Changmin sudah siap menumpahkan air matanya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin yang penggila drama korea tersentuh hatinya, dan jadinya bukannnya Changmin, tapi malah Sungmin yang menangis histeris.

"Huweee.. Romantis sekali cerita cinta kalian ini.. hiks..hikss..Ini sungguh.. hiks .. menyentuh.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Minnie-ah….?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"hiks..hikss… SROOT…hikss"Bukannya berhenti menangis, Sungmin malah makin sesegukan, bahkan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan air mata(?). Kyuhyun dan Changmin sweetdrop. Dan daripada menenangkan Sungmin, mereka malah lebih memilih melanjutkan permbicaraan mereka tadi.

"Ehm.. Changmin-ah, mianhaeyo. Kau sudah lihat kan? Aku sudah menjadi milik Sungmin. Kami tidak dapat dipisahkan, karena cinta kami sangat kuat" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Lalu ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sungmin. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang menangis, sakarang sudah mulai tenang. Malah sekarang wajahnya merah padam karena merasa malu bercampur senang. Malu, karena perlakuan Kyuhyun saat ini, dan senang, karena kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yah, aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Hehe. Mian sudah mengganggu waktumu, Kyuhyunie. Anneyong^^" Ucap Changmin sembari tersenyum dipaksakan, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyumin couple di belakang taman.

"Ehm.. Kyu.. Kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang."

"Wae? Aku merasa sangat nyaman kok"

"Aku malu tahu! Lepaskan!" Ucap Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Huft, padahal kau sangat menyukai pelukanku kan? Kenapa di lepas sih?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Cih, siapa bilang! Omong-omong, kenapa kau malah memilihku sebagai pasangan pura-puramu? Bukan Changmin saja yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan sih, Sungmin-ah?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Huft… Dasar kau ini. Jujur saja, tadinya aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan Changmin sebagai pasangan pura-puraku, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jika aku bersama dengan dia, malah aku yang jadi uke! Padahal gelarku ini kan TOP ULTIMATE SEME!" Ucap Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu layaknya seorang politikus yang sedang kampanye. '=3= Berarti ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kalah manly dibanding Changmin.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Kyu, hentikan omonganmu yang ngaco itu! Ayo kita segera pulang!"

"Okay Ming^^"

'Cepat sekali moodnya berubah =3=' Batin Sungmin.

00000

Di depan rumah Sungmin..

"Kyu, gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum kelewat manis.

'DEG Apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan tiap melihat senyumnya? Tidak! Detak jantung ku selalu berpacu lebih cepat ketika bersamanya. Apakah ini… aniya! Tidak mungkin! Singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Karena dia tidak mungkin mencintaimu! Eh? Memang kenapa kalau dia tidak mencintaiku? Haish kau sudah gila Kyu..'Batin kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyu? Gwaenchanayo?" Ucap sungmin karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Dan ia pun berusaha memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aniya!" Jawab Kyuhyun reflek menghindar dari sentuhan tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu?"

"Hehe Ming aku pulang dulu ya! Anneyong^^"

"?" Sungmin sweetdrop. Pasalnya Kyuhyun malah berlari pulang, bukannya mengendarai motornya. Sementara motornya di tinggal bersama Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali.

Drep drep drep

"Hosh hosh Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku kalau motorku tertinggal! Aish jinja" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terengah-engah.

Setelah kembali mengambil motornya, Kyuhyun pun langsung bergegas pulang.

"Namja aneh =3="

00000

Keesokan harinya, di SJ HIGH SCHOOL ada dua orang namja, memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Satu namja dengan kepala besar memakai jas dan seorang namja dengan badan yang kecil memakai baju seragam.

"Hahaha Wookie! Lihat ini! 'Sleeping Prince'? Kenapa semua mading ini berisi fotonya yang sedang tertidur? Hahahahhaha wajahnya terlihat sangat babbo" Ucap si namja berkepala besar sambil menunjuk foto-foto yang ada di mading. Foto-foto seorang namja tampan yang sedang tertidur dalam berbagai pose. Ada yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, atau tertidur di atas pohon, atau tertidur di saat orang-orang sedang menari dalam pesta, dan masih banyak lagi. Bagi para yeoja, foto-foto seperti ini sangat memesona, namun bagi para namja, itu sangat memalukan.

"Hah? Sleeping prince? Jangan-jangan… Ah iya benar!" Ucap namja bertubuh kecil sambil ikut melihat madding sekolah.

"Dia siapa Wookie?"

"Hanya teman masa laluku, Sungie hyung!^^"

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon,

"Omong-omong, Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku hyung? Ku dengar kau lebih muda dariku. Dan kau memanggil semua teman di kelas dengan sebutan hyung atau noona." Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau, kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ku. Atau kau mau ku panggil noona saja? Kau lebih cocok dipanggil noona daripada hyung" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Lebih baik kau panggil aku Minnie saja"

"Arra arra Minnie chagiya^^"

"Kyu! Jangan memanggilku chagiya! Itu membuatku malu / Lagipula, kita hanya acting!"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin jadi berubah cemberut ketika Sungmin mengatakan 'hanya akting'. Sementara ada seorang namja yang memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi, dan namja itu sangat shock.

"Hanya acting?" Gumam namja itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari namja tadi sudah pergi menjauh, tiba-tiba Donghae dan Kibum datang,

"Kyu! Foto-foto tidurmu yang ada di madding sekolah hilang semua!" Kata mereka panik.

"Mwo! Siapa yang ambil? Kalau dia menggunakan foto itu untuk kejahatan bagaimana!" Kyu ikutan panik.

"Aish.. Kalian itu pangeran sekolah, tapi tingkah kalian masih seperti bocah 5 tahun! Takkan ada yang menggunakan foto itu untuk kejahatan! Kalaupun mungkin iya, kenapa kalian baru khawatir sekarang? Fotonya kan memang sudah tersebar sejak dulu" Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Enak saja! Yang bocah itu hanya mereka berdua!" Kibum tidak terima di bilang bocah.

"Benarkah? Apa kita masih terlihat imut seperti bocah? "Ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Aish, kalian ini benar-benar =_= Omong-omong, Siwon di mana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung tadi pergi entah kemana" Jawab Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih dalam dunia bocahnya, malah memasang pose-pose aegyo.

"Umm lebih baik kita tinggalkan 2 pangeran bodoh ini" Ucap Sungmin di sertai anggukan Kibum. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih belum keluar dari dunia bocahnya. KyuHae masih belum keluar dari dunianya saat beberapa yeoja melihat ke arah mereka. Dan mereka malah menyanyikan lagu Gomsaemari sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangan mereka di samping telinga.

"Gomsaemari ga hanjib e isseo appa gom eomma gom aegi gom~"(bener gak sih lagunya? Author lupa -,-)

"KYAAA! KYUHYUN OPPA DAN DONGHAE OPPA NEOMU NEOMU KYEOPTA!" Teriak mereka. Kyuhyun pun sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, 'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Jangan-jangan jiwa bocah ku kambuh lagi tadi. Haaah kebiasaan deh, selalu saja begini jika sudah bertemu Hae hyung.. mana yeoja-yeoja itu kembali bardatangan lagi.. Aku kabur saja ah, umm Hae hyung aku tinggalkan saja deh~ haha' Batin Kyuhyun. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Donghae yang masih dalam dunia bocahnya sendirian bersama yeoja-yeoja fans mereka.

00000

KYUHYUN'S POV

Kemana Minnie? Aku belum menemukannya sejak tadi. Ahh itu dia! Tapi kenapa dia makan bersama Siwon hyung? Lebih baik aku datangi mereka.

"Min.. kau tahu? Aku mencari dirimu sejak tadi" Ujarku sambil memeluk sungmin dari belakang, but wait! Kenapa sungmin malah terlihat ketakutan? Dan lagi wajah Siwon hyung juga terlihat berbeda, dia menatap cemburu ke arahku?

"Sudahi saja aktingmu Kyu, walaupun kau dan Sungmin tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu kalau kalian hanya berpura-pura berpacaran."

Ku tatap Siwon dengan tajam. Kenapa ia bisa tau?

"Hahaha Kau bicara apa hyung? Kami benar-benar berpacaran. Kau perlu bukti?" Ucapku berusaha mengelak.

"Coba cium Sungmin." Tantang Siwon hyung.

"Mwo?" Aku dan Sungmin saling bertatapan bertatapan. Yang benar saja, ini terlalu mudah bagiku haha.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin, sedikit lagi kami berciuman, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal mendekat ke arahku. Aku segera menjauhkan wajahku dari Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya menatapku bingung.

"Anneyong Kyunie-ah^^ Kau masih ingat padaku?" Sapa namja itu. Sungmin ikut pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah aku melihat.

"Tentu saja Ryeowook-ah^^" Sapa ku balik. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencium diriku tepat di depan Sungmin!

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

**A/N. HWAAAA ternyata masih ada yang bersedia baca+review FF saya yang chap 1 kemaren XD author terharu~ #Peyuk reader satu-satu.**

**Mianhaeyo FF ini ceritanya makin gaje, typos nya masih bertebaran, dan lanjutannya mengecewakan kalian semua. jeongmal mianhae **

**Oh iya, saya menjadi lebih semangat melanjutkan FF ini karena kalian semua loh XD makanya sekarang updatenya kilat haha  
><strong>

**Jadi, Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat chingudeul yang udah bersedia baca+review FF gaje ini :D Mian, kali ini saya ga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Coz, ga bisa lama-lama di warnet T^T tapi perlu kalian tahu, review kalian selalu saya baca^^**

**Dan juga gamsahamnida buat SiDer yang udah mau baca^^, tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian review. Hahahahamaksa**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anneyong Kyunie-ah^^ Kau masih ingat padaku?" Sapa namja itu. Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah aku melihat.

"Tentu saja Ryeowook-ah^^" Sapa ku balik. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencium diriku tepat di depan Sungmin!

**Chapter 3**

**Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince**

**Cast : KyuhyunXsungmin, and other Super Junior member**

**Desclaimer : all cast are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, alur ga jelas dll**

"Hmphh!" Aku membelalakan mataku. Aku begitu terkejut atas perlakuan namja satu ini. Dia bukan hanya mencium bibirku, dia melumatnya!

"Hmph lep..hmp a..asskan!" Ucapku di sela-sela ciuman panas ini sambil berusaha melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil! Cihuyy! Aku bebas! Hahaha but wait! Apa yang barusan ku lakukan! Aku di cium seorang uke! Dan hal itu terjadi di depan Sungmin!

"Hosh..Hoshh..Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Ryeowook!" Teriakku karena tidak terima.

"Hosh…hoshh…hoshh… Ahahaha lihat wajahmu Kyu! Wajahmu merah padam! Ahahahahha" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Aku pun hanya bisa menutup wajahku agar Sungmin tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

"Haish kau ini! Ayo ikut denganku!" Aku pun menarik tangan Ryeowook ke taman belakang sekolah, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon yang masih duduk terpaku.

**Di taman belakang,**

Aku segera melepaskan tangannya, dan ia meringis kesakitan karena genggaman ku tadi sangat erat.

"Ryeowook! Apa maksudmu melakukan hal tadi, eoh!" Tanyaku to the point.

"Wae? Aku hanya melakukan salam kepada teman lama kok." Jawabnya sok innocent.

"Aish! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar Ryeowook-ah!" Aku sangat marah kali ini.

"Hehehe mian, ne? Aku hanya merindukan mu^^. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Huft.. Kan bukan begitu caranya jika bertemu orang yang kau rindukan. Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh tadi T^T"

"Hahahaha kau tidak marah kan? Aku reflek melakukannya tadi. Lagipula kau memang bodoh, bukan terlihat bodoh :P" Ejeknya sadis.

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh! IQ ku sangat tinggi, kau tahu?"

"Ya ya ya, IQ mu memang tinggi, tapi kau tetap bodoh. Mana ada orang pintar yang tidur tanpa melihat situasi?"

"Aish, jangan bahas hal itu lagi… Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hehehe aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku murid baru di sini. Aku pindah ke sini karena kenalanku juga menjadi guru baru di sini. Hehe. Eh, perutku mules, aku pergi dulu ya^^" Jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini. 'Guru baru? Siapa ya dia? Ah itu tidak penting.

Eh, sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan. Apa ya?... Ayolah otak! Apa yang ku lupakan? Ohya! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin, agar ia tidak salah paham. Heh? Chakaman! Kenapa harus begitu? Kami kan hanya berpura-pura pacaran. Yah, kenyataan yang menyebalkan memang. Tapi, aku semakin berpikir, apakah benar aku tidak menyukainya? Aku selalu ingin berada di sampingnya, dan semua bukti lainnya selalu mengarah ke dugaan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Tapi, itu tetap tidak mungkin.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" suara jelek milik siapa itu? Huft menggangu saja. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Oh ternyata suara jelek Hae hyung.. Mau apa sih dia? Kangen padaku? Sampai datang sambil teriak-teriak segala.. Sebegitu kangennya kah dia padaku?

"Hyung? Kau kangen padaku ya? Hehe baru kemarin tidak bertemu saja sampai begitu.. dasar kau ini hyung.. ckckc" ucap ku santai.

GEPLAKKK

'WHAT THE..? Kenapa ia malah menggeplak kepalaku! Huhu.. cakit cekali u,u' aku mangusap karya seni buatan seorang Lee Donghae, ya, sebuah benjolan keren(?) di dahiku.

KYUHYUN'S POV END

DONGHAE'S POV

"KANGEN PADAMU HEH! YA! AKU KANGEN SEKALI PADAMU, SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU INGIN MEMUKULMU HINGGA WAJAH TAMPANMU JADI JELEK!" teriakku menggebu-gebu. Tak ku pedulikan siswa lain yang melihat hal ini. Toh lorong ini sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa siswa di sini.

"Aish, sakit hyung! Memangnya ada masalah apa sih hyung?" gerutunya sambil menampakkan wajah polos sok innocent andalannya itu.

"Huft.. Gara-gara kau meninggalkanku bersama yeoja-yeoja aneh yang suka menggerepe-gerepe ku itu, kau tahu? Hyukie onyet-ku jadi ngambek.. T^T." ucapku sambil mengingat peristiwa menyebalkan yang sampai membuatku galau dari kemarin.

"Hmphft… HUAHAHAHA Jadi kau tertangkap oleh yeoja-yeoja itu? Babbo sekali kau hyung! Pantas saja kau semalam mengetwit, 'Gy galo cendilian niehh' HUAHAHHA alay sekali kau hyung!" katanya sambil tertawa keras sekali.. sadis sekali kata-katanya itu! Masa' aku dibilang anak alayerz sih? Ish jijay =3=

"Ah, kau ini jahat sekali Kyu T^T.. Eotokhae? Hyukie ngambek nih.."

"Loh kok, Hyukie hyung marah?"

"Begini Kyu..

Flashback

"LEE DONGHAE!" sebuah teriakkan yang mampu manyadarkan diriku. Chakaman! Kenapa rasanya sesak? Wangi parfum wanita… dan ramai sekali rasanya.

"YA! Ternyata kau itu MURAH, Hae!" ucap Hyukie dengan penuh tekanan, lalu ia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Hyukie chagiya kok marah?

"Kya! Hae oppa neomu kyeopta!"

Suara berisik apa ini?

1 detik…

2 detik..

1 menit…

30 menit…

OH MY! Ternyata aku sedang di peluk-peluk oleh yeoja-yeoja gatel ini! Pantas saja Hyukie ngambek T^T

Flashback end

"…Begitu ceritanya, Kyu. Eotokhae?"

"HUAHAHHAHAH Kau memang namja paling, ah aniya, maksudku, orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui. HAHAHAHA." Yah, dia malah menertawaiku T^T

"Kyu…. Kan kau menyebabkan ini semua T^T"

"Okay, aku akan membantumu kok hyung^^"

"Jinja? Hooray! Besok kita cari Hyukie, lalu kau yang menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Lalu, Hyukie chagi akan kembali padaku lagi!"

…

…

…

Lho? Kok Kyu tidak membalas omongan ku? Aku pun menengok ke arah Kyu,,

"ZZZzzzz"

=3= Ternyata dia sudah tidur, dasar evil tukang tidur.. huft, F3 akan sama saja, walaupun Kyu bergabung. Tetap sepi. Kibum pendiam, Siwon pendiam, dan aku juga pendiam (ah masaa? XD)

END DONGHAE'S POV

SUNGMIN'S POV

"Anneyong Kyunie-ah^^ Kau masih ingat padaku?" Sapa seorang namja pada Kyu. Aku pun menolehkan wajahku ke arah Kyu melihat. 'Kenapa namja iu memanggiil Kyu dengan sangat akrab?' pikirkku.

"Tentu saja Ryeowook-ah^^" Sapa Kyu balik. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun tepat di depan ku!

"Hmphh!" Aku membelalakan mataku. Aku begitu terkejut atas perlakuan namja satu ini. Dia bukan hanya mencium bibir Kyuhyun, dia juga melumatnya! Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Tapi, kenapa?

"Hmph lep..hmp a..asskan!" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman panas ini sambil berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir namja itu.

"Hosh..Hoshh..Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Ryeowook-ah!" Teriak Kyu karena tidak terima.

"Hosh…hoshh…hoshh… Ahahaha lihat wajahmu Kyu! Wajahmu merah padam! Ahahahahha" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun pun menutup wajahnya agar aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Oh aku sangat muak melihat ini semua.

"Haish kau ini! Ayo ikut denganku!" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan namja itu ke taman belakang sekolah meninggalkan aku dan Siwon yang masih duduk terpaku. Aku masih terlalu shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencium Kyuhyun! Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar dalam kepalaku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak terima? Aku dan Kyu kan hanya berpura-pura. Atau jangan-jangan…. Sebenarnya aku mencintai Kyu?

"Siwon, dia siapa?" Akhirnya aku bertanya pada Siwon.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kudengar, dia adalah namja yang Kyu cintai ketika kami masih SMP. Setahuku, Kyuhyun belum pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya." Jelas Siwon. 'Jadi Kim Ryeowoook itu adalah cinta pertama Kyu?' Batinku.

"Lalu, apa mereka jadian?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ani, kudengar, Kyuhyun di tolak ketika ia menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Walaupun beritanya kurang jelas, tapi satu sekolah heboh semua, karena Kyuhyun merupakan pangeran Sekolah saat itu."

"Pangeran sekolah?" Kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi ku.

"Yup, Kyuhyun mendapat julukan the Sleeping Prince sejak SD. Dia sudah suka tidur kapanpun dan dimanapun sejak kecil." Jelas Siwon.

"Dari dulu dia suka tidur dimana pun?"

"Ne, dia bahkan pernah tidur saat sedang berenang."

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Satu sekolah panic, karena semua tahu kalau Kyu punya asma. Guru-guru kami saat itu langsung menuju kolam renang. Untung saja ada Ryeowook yang jago renang, saat mendengar Kyu tenggelam, Ryeowook langsung datang dan menolong Kyu."

"Ryeowook yang tadi itu?"

"Ne,"

'Ryeowook adalah namja cinta pertama Kyu, Kyu menembaknya, tapi Ryeowook menolak Kyu. Tapi, kenapa tadi ia tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mencium Kyu!' Pikirku kebingungan.

"Sungmin-ah?" Ujar Siwon sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ehm.. Mwo?" Aku reflek karena kaget.

"Sungmin-ah, hmm, apa kau menyukai Kyu?" Tanya Siwon takut-takut.

"Molla… Tapi, aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, aku selalu ingin bersamanya, dan aku merasa sakit saat tadi ia di cium oleh namja tadi. Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini.. menyebalkan sekali saat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat ketika bertemu dengannya =3="

"Huft, walaupun kalian hanya berpura-pura berpacaran, ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya ya.. Sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan untukku. Setelah mengetahui kalau kalian hanya acting, ku pikir aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Ternyata aku kalah saing dari si evil itu.." Ucap Siwon sambil menatapku lekat. Aku membelalakan mataku. Kata-kata seperti itu…Ya, kata-kata yang sering aku dengar dari K-drama yang aku tonton, tapi, apa artinya dia menyukaiku?

"A..apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?" Tanyaku gugup, karena saat ini mulai mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Apa benar tak ada lagi harapan untukku?"

"Eh?"

"Saranghaeyo Minnie-ah," Ucap Siwon sambil mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sedikit lagi kami berciuman, tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah si evil sialan itu mampir ke kepalaku. And Sh*t! Aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya ya, namja bodoh satu itu, Kyu. Dengan segera, aku menahan tubuh Siwon agar tidak mendekatiku lebih jauh. Ku pejamkan mataku erat-erat. Namun Siwon lebih kuat, ia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Dan tanpa sadar aku berteriak,

"ANDWAE!"

"Huft.. Ternyata memang tidak ada harapan untukku." Ucapnya sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari diriku.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat nyatakan perasaanmu, kalau kau mau Kyuhyun tetap bersamamu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ku. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu? Aku terduduk sendiri dalam keheningan. Aku shock sekali.

**Beberapa hari kemudian,**

Toilet di sini sepi sekali. hii aku jadi merinding. Aku keluar saja deh.

BRUGH

"ADAAW!" ringisku karena tertabrak oleh seseorang.

"Mi..mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja yang menabrakku dengan rasa bersalah sambil membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Ehm, aniya, bukan salahmu." Ucapku sambil mendongakkan wajahku agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Dapat ku lihat, ia memiliki kepala yang besar, mata sipit, dan wajah yang polos. Siapa dia?

"Fyuh.. syukurlah..umm, omong-omong, kau sedang apa di sini?" heh? Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil. Waeyo?"

"Ehm, mian, tapi ini toilet pria. Kau sepertinya salah masuk, agashi." Chakaman! Jangan bilang kalau dia mengira aku adalah seorang yeoja! Huft! Aku ini kan manly sekali! Sepertinya akan sia-sia saja jika aku menjelaskannya, huft merepotkan. Aku kerjai saja deh.

"Tapi ini memang toilet wanita. Jadi sebenarnya kau yang salah masuk toilet, tuan.^^" jawabku santai.

"Hee? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mian agashi.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk, dan segera keluar dari toilet ini. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat malu! Hahah wajahnya merah sekali tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dari toilet sebelah, toilet wanita, "KYYAAAAA! PERVERT! NAPEUN NAMJA!"

"kekeke~ siapa suruh mengiraku seorang wanita! Sepertinya, karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kyuhyun membuatku jadi evil seperti dirinya."

Aku pun berjalan keluar toilet menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk membaca buku favoritku 'Diary of a Wimpy kid' (buku favorit author sebenernya), atau bisa di bilang ini untuk menghindari Kyu. Beberapa hari ini, aku selalu menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Aku masih bingung bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depannya setelah kejadian kissu nya dengan Ryeowook itu. Lagipula, aku masih harus meyakinkan diriku, apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Kyu atau tidak. Aku menuju sebuah kursi kosong di bawah pohon apel, ketika aku sedang asik membaca, tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang menyolek pundakku. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku. 'Siapa dia?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Anneyong Sungmin-ah^^ Be carefull, ne?"

=3= Apa maksud orang aneh ini?

TBC

**A/N. Yosh! Chap 3 akhirnya selesai, yeorobun~ Ini buat kalian semua yang udah nunggu^^ BTW, ada kan yang nunggu? Ada kan? Kan? Kan? #Maksa**

**Jangan salahkan author atas update yang lama, salahkan guru author yang RAJIN memberi tugas kelompok kepada author ^^ (udah salah, ngeles pula)**

**Dan lagi, author cuma boleh megang computer pas weekend #curcol**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah mau baca^^ dan Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah bersedia review FF gaje ini^^**

**Mianhaeyo, lanjutannya pendek banget, ceritanya ngalor ngidul, typos bertebaran (saya gak sempet ngedit) dan chap ini gak ada Kyumin moment nya. Authornya masih labil =,= #Deep bow**

**Dan jeongmal mianhae, lagi-lagi saya gak bales review, coz mau update aja susah. -v**

**RnR, please :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menuju sebuah kursi kosong di bawah pohon apel, ketika aku sedang asik membaca, tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang menyolek pundakku. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku. 'Siapa dia?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Anneyong Sungmin-ah^^ Be carefull, ne?"

Lho? Apa yang orang aneh ini bicarakan?

**Chapter****4**

**Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince**

**Cast : KyuhyunXsungmin, and other Super Junior member**

**Desclaimer : all cast are belong to their self and God**

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanyaku pada si orang aneh ini.

"Oops, mianhae, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, Lee Hyukjae imnida^^. Ne, kau harus berhati-hati. Karena, kemarin saat kau sedang berbicara dengan siwon saat sedang makan, aku melihat si Changmin yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kalian." Ucapnya dengan innocent disertai gummy smilenya yang menurutku sangat manis itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku mesti berhati-hati?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Aish, kau ini babbo sekali. Changmin mengetahui semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan tentu saja tentang hubungan palsu kalian." Aku membelalakan mataku. 'Astaga, Changmin menyukai Kyu kan?'

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?" tanyaku sambil focus kepadanya, melupakan novel yang sedang ku baca.

"Ehehe aku juga menguping. Penasaran sih.. Jarang-jarang kan kau bersama Siwon, bukan Kyu. Oh iya, seperti kataku tadi. Kau harus berhati-hati. Karena setahuku, Changmin itu sangat nekat."

"Sangat nekat? Tapi tenang saja. Aku itu jago martial art loh, Hyukjae-sii^^"

"Ne. Baguslah kalau begitu, dan panggil saja aku, Hyukie, Minnie-ah^^"

"Ohya, dari mana kau mengetahui diriku? Setahuku kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Bahkan semua orang di SJ HIGH SCHOOL ini mengetahui dirimu, namja pacar pertama si Sleeping Prince itu." Ucapnya santai.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku?" DEG kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang paling ingin aku hindari ada di samping ku? Aku dan Hyukie membelalakan mata kami.

"Kyu! Sopan dikit donk! Mengagetkan saja!" ucap Hyukie.

"Hehe mian hyung." Dan ia langsung menoleh padaku, "Anneyong Sungmin-ah^^ lama tidak bertemu, kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini heh^^?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan deathglarenya padaku.

"A..aku..aku sibuk." Ucapku ketakutan sambil menundukan wajahku.

"Huft, sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri Hae hyung. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan masalahku." Ucap Kyu sambil melihat ke arah semak. Lalu ia pun menarik tanganku. 'Hae? Di mana?' pikirku sambil melihat ke segala arah.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat semak-semak di bawah kami bergerak-gerak, dan..

PLOP keluarlah Donghae. Hyukie shock, pasalnya, Hae keluar secara ajaib dari semak-semak dengan pose yang menjijikan, seperti posisi bintang rock dengan satu tangan menunjuk ke langit-langit.

"YA! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Kyu!" teriak Donghae saat kami sudah mulai menjauh.

"MIAN HYUNG!" Teriak Kyu sambil terus menarikku menjauhi Haehyuk couple.

Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di sebuah koridor yang cukup sepi. Dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tanganku.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghilang saat tiba waktunya istirahat? Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu ke sekeliling sekolah hanya untuk mencarimu, hingga aku relakan waktu tidurku." Ucapnya dengan penuh amarah. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku karena ketakutan.

"Ehmm, mianhaeyo, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin menyendiri kemarin. Sekali lagi mian." Ucapku sambil masih menundukan kepalaku.

"Huft, kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendirian." Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya.

"Mian, memang ada apa kau mencariku?" aku bertanya sambil menatap wajahnya. Tapi ia malah gelagapan. Matanya melirik ke kanan ke kiri.

"Ehm… Ming, langsung saja, ne." Kyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. " Saat kemarin-kemarin aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook, aku terus memikirkan hubungan kita. Dan aku rasa ada yang salah. Mian sebelumnya jika aku seenaknya sendiri memutuskan ini, tapi aku ingin kita sudahi saja status pacaran palsu ki…" Kyu tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya ketika melihat wajahku, "Eh? Kok kau malah menangis!" aku terus saja mengeluarkan air mataku. Sungguh, aku belum siap mendengar kata-kata ini.

"Okay, kita sudahi saja..hiks..hiks semoga kau bahagia dengan Kim Ryeowook. Anneyong Kyu^^" ucapku sambil memaksakan senyumku, dan aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!" teriaknya memanggil namaku berkali-kali, namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tanpa arah, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di taman lagi. Tapi taman ini sudah sangat sepi ternyata. Wajar saja, sekarang kan sudah masuk waktu pelajaran. Aku menagis sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Aku menolehkan wajahku saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat. Tapi, sebelum aku menoleh, tiba-tiba mulutku di bekap. Dan aku langsung merasa sangat mengantuk. Ada apa ini?

END SUNGMIN'S POV

AUTHOR'S POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menyeret namja yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju gedung sekolah lama, bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dia memasukkan namja itu pada sebuah ruangan dan menguncinya. Namun, di dalam ruangan itu ternyata ada seorang namja lagi yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus." ucap namja tampan kelewat tinggi kepada namja suruhannya.

"Ne, boss Changmin."

0000

**Di Kelas,**

"Hyung, kau tahu Sungmin di mana?" Tanya Kyu pada Siwon yang merupakan teman sebangkunya sambil berbisik, karena saat ini sedang jam pelajaran.

"Ani. Dia tidak kembali sejak waktu istirahat tadi. Bukankah biasanya ia bersamamu Kyu?"

"Ne, tapi tadi ia tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya." Ucap Kyu panik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hubungi ponselnya?"

"Sudah hyung, tapi tidak aktif. Hyung, otte? Aku khawatir sekali. perasaanku tidak enak. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga."

"Heh? Bagaimana caranya kau mancarinya sekarang? Kita kan sedang belajar."

"Kekeke kau ini polos sekali hyung. Lihat, yang mengajar kita itu Teuki seonsaengnim, aku pasti bisa keluar dengan mudah. Lihat ini!" Siwon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan laptop Siwon dengan sengaja.

PRAKK

Siwon membelalakan matanya, karena laptop berharga miliknya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah pura-pura tidur. Dan karena suara laptop Siwon yang dengan indahnya 'menyentuh' lantai itu sangat besar, maka mata semua orang di kelas tertuju pada meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakkan Leeteuk menggelegar.

"CHO KYUHYUN! SUDAH KU BILANG, JANGAN TIDUR SAAT PELAJARANKU! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Seluruh orang di kelas masih menatap padanya. Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Gotcha! Sudah kubilang kan? G'bye hyung" bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang melongo.

"Ne, Teuki seonsaengnim, aku keluar sekarang juga" ucap Kyu sambil membungkuk seperti biasanya.

'Hebat sekali anak itu… tapi kenapa harus laptop ku yang jadi tumbal=3=' pikir Siwon.

"Psst, Siwon!" bisik Donghae yang duduk di belakang Siwon.

"Mworago?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh.

"Kyu mau kemana?"

"Mencari Sungmin. Dia kan tidak kembali sejak jam istirahat. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif."

"Mwo! Won, jangan-jangan ini ulah Changmin."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Karena Changmin itu cemburu pada Sungmin yang ia pikir telah merebut hati Kyu darinya, mungkin sekali ia berniat menjahati Sungmin. Dan lagi, kata Hyukie, saat ini Changmin tidak berada di kelas."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, Hyukie tak mungkin berbohong padaku."

"Berarti kita harus melakukan sesuatu, karena setahuku, Changmin itu orang yang nekat." Ucap Siwon sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae.

"Ne, tapi kita akan melakukannya setelah pulang sekolah, karena aku tidak mau jadi anak nakal seperti Kyuhyun."

"Hahahah ne, aku menurut sajalah.."

"Hei, aku juga ikut." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Loh, kau dengar juga rupanya " ucap Donghae sambil nyengir kepada teman sebangku nya itu.

"Huft, aku selalu dilupakan..=3="

"Hehe mian kibummie^^" ucap Donghae dan Siwon kompak.

000000

Sementara, di lain tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi panic sedang berlari-lari mengelilingi Sekolah. Pemuda ini menjadi panic setelah dia menerima sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya, yang berbunyi, 'Kyu, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar dalam bahaya.' Dan namja tampan nan berotot lah yang telah mengiriminya pesan singkat seperti itu. Namja yang sedang panic ini terus berlari tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia menemukan sebuah sapu tangan,

"Sapu tangan ini… milik Sungmin kan? Snif snif, bau obat bius? Eh? Jangan-jangan Sungmin di bius?" ucap namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

Ia mengikuti bekas rumput yang baru saja terinjak, dan sampailah ia di sebuah gedung sekolah yang lama.

"Sungmin, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri di depan pintu utama gedung itu.

000000

"Ugh, di mana aku?" ucap seorang namja imut yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin.

"Kita di sekap entah di mana. Tapi sepertinya ini bekas ruang kelas." Ucap seorang namja yang kini sedang duduk menghadap Sungmin. Mereka berdua kini dalam keadaan terikat. Tangan dan kaki mereka sama-sama terikat.

"Kim.. Ryeowook?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. Anneyong Sungmin-sii. Jadi kau lah Lee Sungmin, satu-satunya namja yang berhasil mendapatkan hati si tukang tidur itu?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

'Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dialah yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Kyu?' batinku bingung. Tiba-tiba…

BRAKK

"Heh, kalian sudah sadar rupanya? Bagaimana? Kalian tahu apa alasan mengapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Ucap seorang namja kelewat tinggi yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dengan di sertai senyuman sinis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Siapa kau! Aku tidak tahu apa salahku! Memangnya apa heh!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Shim Changmin, mau apa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Sungmin takut-takut.

"Mau ku? Aku ingin kalian menjauhi Kyuhyun ku! Aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Tadinya aku sudah menyerah pada mu Sungmin! Aku lebih memilih kebahagiaan Kyu, karena kupikir kalian memiliki cinta yang sungguh murni. Namun, apa kenyataannya? Ternyata kalian membohongiku, dengan pura-pura berpacaran."

"Lalu apa masalahmu!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

BRAKK

Changmin memukul meja di sebelahnya dengan keras. Hal ini membuat Sungmin kembali takut.

"Masalahku? Aku iri dengan kalian berdua yang bisa terus berdekatan dengan Kyu! walaupun kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyu. Walaupun kalian tidak mencintainya, kalian bisa terus berdekatan dengannya! Sedangkan aku? Dia terus menjauhi ku! Tidak pernah menganggapku lagi, seperti sebelumnya." ucap Changmin dengan menahan air mata yang sudah sampai di pelupuk mata.

"Shim Changmin, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menderita? Lalu setelah kau menangkap kami, apa yang akan kau lakukan, heh? Lalu apa maksudmu? Aku memang sudah tidak mencintainya, namun, bagaimana dengan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas masih berpacaran dengan Kyu, eoh?" ujar Ryeowook mulai emosi.

"Ho, kau belum tahu rupanya? Dia hanya berpura-pura pacaran! Dan sama sekali bukan karena cinta!" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Eh? Jinja?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ne, makanya aku iri padamu Ryeowook-sii. Kau bisa menaklukan Kyu. Dan Changmin, Kyu memang tidak mencintaiku, tapi kurasa, aku mencintainya." Ucap Sungmin sambil tertunduk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menaklukkan Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Loh? Kyu pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, ani. Sepertinya kau mendengar gossip konyol itu ya.." ucap Ryeowook, "Begini ceritanya, …"

TBC

BRUKK #author tepar

Mian reader, up date nya lamaaaaa sekali u,u

Entah masih pantas di lanjut ato enggak… T^T


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, ani. Sepertinya kau mendengar gossip konyol itu ya.." ucap Ryeowook, "Begini ceritanya, …"

**Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince**

**Casts : KyuhyunXsungmin, other Super Junior members & Changmin (DB5K)**

**Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God**

FLASHBACK

Seorang namja kecil yang merupakan primadona di kalangan para pria di SJ junior high school sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gugup di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namja itu tersenyum dengan manis ketika ia melihat orang yang di tunggunya sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Orang itu kini sedang berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka dan sesekali ia menguap, kelihatannya ia sangat mengantuk. Pakaiannya pun terlihat berantakan, tipe yang sangat-sangat cuek. Tapi, ia sangat popular di kalangan wanita karena pesonanya yang beda dari yang lain dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

'Omo! Hari ini pun ia terlihat sangat tampan. Bagaimana ini, aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakan perasaanku.' Ucap namja manis itu dalam hati.

Lelaki yang sudah di tunggunya selama hampir 4 jam itu terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sang namja manis. Dengan cepat, si namja manis langsung menarik tangan namja tampan itu. Kemudian, namja tampan itu pun menoleh ke arah si namja manis.

Di lihatnya seorang namja kecil yang langsung melepaskan tangannya. Si namja tampan hanya menaikkan alisnya seakan berkata 'ada apa kau tarik-tarik?'

"Ehm, boleh aku bicara padamu, Kyuhyun-sii?" sapa si namja kecil yang bernama Ryeowook sambil gemetaran.

"Um? Nuguseyo?" ucap namja itu yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun, sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ohya, perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Ehm… itu.. aku ingin mengatakan.."

"Oh Kim Ryeowook yang sudah menyelamatkanku tempo hari di kolam renang kan? Gamsahamnida atas pertolonganmu, Ryeowook-shi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ne.. " ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kau katakan? Cepatlah, aku mengantuk!" ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"A..aku..,"

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-sii. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan kotak coklat berbentuk hati. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"…"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon pengungkapan perasaannya barusan. Dan dapat ia lihat, Kyuhyun malah tertidur sambil berdiri dengan kepala yang bersandar ke tembok. Ryeowook pun geram, lalu ia mengguncangkan badan Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

"YA! Bangun, babbo!" teriak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun sampai dirinya lelah, namun Kyuhyun belum juga bangun. Akhirnya Ryeowook malah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.

BRUUUKKK

"ADAWW!" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang menghantam aspal.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Grrr Apa sih yang ingin kau katakan? Langsung saja! Aku mau pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendeath-glare Ryeowook.

"Ehm..mi..mianhaeyo, Kyuhyun-shi. I ..ini terimalah coklat cintaku ini, Kyuhyun-sii!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menaruh coklat buatannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar malah menerima coklat itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia lalu sadar.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerima coklat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan coklat itu ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Jadi..?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu Ryeowook-shi"

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Karena kau pasti menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Yang bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Mian, tapi bukan aku orangnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook menangis sendirian.

"Kekeke berita bagus, mati kau Kim Ryeowook." Ucap seorang namja yang sedang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tadi berbicara.

ooO0Ooo

**Keesokan harinya di SJ Junior High School,**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya. Semalaman ia menangis karena ditolak Kyuhyun. Namun ada yang aneh, dia merasa bahwa seluruh murid yang melihatnya langsung berbisik pada teman mereka, dan mereka melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan iba dan mengejek.

Akan tetapi, Ryeowook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya seperti biasa, sampai seorang murid mendekati Ryeowook sambil membisikan sesuatu.

"Kim Ryeowook, sabar saja ya. Mungkin kau memang kurang menarik bagi si Cho tukang tidur itu." Bisik murid itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ryeowook membeku, 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' batin Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba Siwon, teman sekelas Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun, datang menghampiri Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Ryeowook! Kau harus lihat berita ini!" ucap Siwon sambil menarik Ryeowook menuju mading sekolah yang sudah dikerumuni banyak siswa SJ Junior High School.

Ternyata mereka semua heboh karena melihat berita dengan judul, 'Primadona SJ Junior High School ditolak oleh the Sleeping Prince.'

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat berita itu beserta bukti fotonya.

"Heh, jadi alasanmu menolak banyak namja di sekolah ini, karena kau menyukai si tukang tidur itu ya? Sayang sekali ia tidak membalas perasaanmu, Ryeowook-shi." Ucap salah seorang murid sambil memojokan Ryeowook, yang ternyata ia adalah si pembuat berita itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditolak, eoh?" ujar siswa lain yang ikut memojokan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun makin terpojok karena makin banyak siswa yang mengerubunginya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Aku akan panggilkan Kyuhyun!" ucap Siwon.

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan madding. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Namun sesaat setelah melihat foto itu, terlihat senyuman iblis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Berita bodoh macam apa ini?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Semua memandang aneh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa =="

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Haaaah~ Berita ini salah, hyung."

"Salah bagaimana, eoh? Lihat saja, ada bukti fotonya." Tanya si pembuat berita tidak terima.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam saja tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Yaaah, berita ini terbalik. Bukan Kim Ryeowook yang ditolak, tapi akulah yang ditolak olehnya."

Semua terkejut, tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

'WHAT! Apa maksudnya berkata begitu!' batin Ryeowook.

"Ta..tapi, jelas-jelas terlihat dalam foto ini, kau yang sedang mengembalikan coklat Ryeowook." Ucap si pembuat berita, yang diketahui bernama Jinho.

"Haahh, perhatikan baik-baik, aku bukan sedang 'mengembalikan', tapi aku sedang 'memberikan' coklat itu pada Ryeowook sebagai bukti cintaku."

"Bohong! Aku melihat sendiri, Ryeowook lah yang menembakmu! Jangan sok melindungi dia dari kenyataan ini!" teriak Jinho tidak terima.

Semua murid yang melihat hal ini menjadi bingung menentukan yang mana yang benar.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik!", Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah penonton(?), lalu, "Kalian lebih percaya dia daripada aku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum evilnya yang mampu membuat orang meleleh.

"Kami percaya padamu, Kyuhyun-shi!" ucap mereka serempak. Lalu mereka menendang Jinho.

Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, "Mian membuatmu ikut terseret dalam masalah ini."

"Ne.." jawab Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Ryeowook, "Ini karena kau telah menyelamatkanku di kolam. Jadi, kita impas kan?" lalu Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Dan akhirnya, Sekolah kembali heboh karena Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ada yang curiga pada Kyuhyun sampai sekarang.

END OF FLASHBACK

"…setelah itu, aku pindah sekolah karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika." Akhirnya setelah 2 jam, Ryeowook menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"…."

Ryeowook menoleh ke 2Min, karena mereka tidak juga merespon omongan Ryeowook.

Ternyata 2Min ketiduran karena Ryeowook bagaikan guru sejarah author yang sedang mendongeng. =3=

'Sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda..T,T' batin Ryeowook.

"YA! BANGUN KALIAN!" teriak Ryeowook, sayangnya ia tidak bisa memukul 2Min karena tangannya yang terikat.

ooO0Ooo

**Sementara itu,**

Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum sedang berada di kelas yang sudah kosong, karena memang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah.

"Aku dan Hyukie sudah mencari di sekolah bagian barat, tapi mereka tidak ditemukan." Ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga sudah mencari di bagian timur, tapi mereka juga tidak ada. Kyu juga tidak mengangkat teleponku. Bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin Changmin menyekap mereka berdua di…" ucap Siwon, tapi diputus oleh Kibum.

"Mereka ada di gedung lama."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kibummie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu lewat alat ini. Alat ini dapat mendeteksi sinyal handphone." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjukan alat buatannya itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera kesana!" kata Donghae.

"Ayo! Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu." Kata Siwon.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ini!" ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan I-phone miliknya.

"Oh… kekeke" kata EunHaeBum kompak sambil tersenyum misterius.

Akhirnya mereka pun berlari menuju gedung lama. Namun Kibum masih terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kenapa sinyal yang terdeteksi di gedung lama ada banyak? Ada siapa saja di sana?' gumam Kibum

"Hei, Bummie. Kajja!" kata Siwon.

"Ne, hyung."

ooO0Ooo

**Di gedung lama,**

KYUHYUN'S POV

Huft, kenapa gedung ini besar sekali, sih? Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku mendobrak semua pintu, tapi Sungmin masih belum kutemukan.

Sekarang aku berada di lantai 5, berarti sudah puluhan ruang yang aku dobrak dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 4. Duh, kaki ku sakit sekali rasanya… =3=

Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin tidak berada di sini?

Ah ani, jejak itu jelas-jelas mengarah ke sini. Tapi, kenapa ruangannya belum ketemu juga?

Eh? Kenapa ada cahaya di celah pintu itu? Ho..pasti itu ruangannya. Tidak salah lagi!

Segera aku memosisikan diriku di depan pintu itu,

Hana..

Dul…

Set! BRAAAKKK

END KYUHYUN'S POV

ooO0Ooo

**Beberapa menit yang lalu,**

"Kalian jahat sekali.. Aku kan sedang bercerita, tapi kalian malah tidak mendengarkan!" Ucap Ryeowook sebal.

"Kau berani protes padaku, eoh! Kalian ini sedang menjadi sanderaku tahu!" kata Changmin.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling bertatapan seakan berkata,

'Aku lupa dia itu sedang menculik kita.' Batin Ryeowook.

'Aku juga.' Batin Sungmin.

'Ehm, jangan membicarakanku di dalam pikiran kalian!' Batin Changmin ikutan.

Jadi singkatnya, mereka saling kontak batin tanpa suara. (emang ada? Suka-suka author! :P)

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Toh, kita kan sama-sama ditolak Kyuhyun. Lupakan saja masalah ini." Kata Sungmin memulai pembicaraan yang normal.

'Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau ditolak?' Changmin menjawab lewat batinnya.

"Ya! Pakai suara biasa saja!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Oh, oke. Tapi memangnya kau ditolak Kyuhyun?" kata Changmin menggunakan suara normal.

"Ani, tapi aku baru saja diputusi olehnya.. hikss"

"Sabar Minnie-ah. Kita semua senasib... Hiks hiks" Kata Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ter..ternyata kita senasib…Huweee"

Akhirnya mereka menangis bertiga. Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba pintu didobrak.

BRAAAKKK

"NEO!" teriak mereka semua.

"A…apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini…

Sungie-hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

TBC!

**A/N : Huwaa miaaaan malah makin pendek dan gak ada Kyuminnya sama sekali, malah banyakan Kyuwook (pair yg gue ga suka) X(**

**Kyuminnya chap depan deh..**

**Ada yang bisa menebak kelanjutan cerita ini? Hehehe mian kalau ternyata ceritanya mudah ditebak**

**TBCnya pas banget yah... dari kemaren pas bgt deh ih gyahahaha :P  
><strong>

**Oiya, Gomawo yang udah review chap kemarin! Saya jadi semangat deh~ dan saya gak nyangka masih ada yang mau baca.. hohohoho**

**Dan untuk someone, gomawo kritiknya, saya juga ngerasa kalo chap kemaren gak dpt feelnya.. sekarang udah ada feelnya gak? Heheh**

**RnR, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER

BRAAAKKK

"NEO!" teriak mereka semua.

"A…apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini…

Sungie-hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun the Sleeping Prince

Casts : KyuhyunXsungmin, other Super Junior members & Changmin, YunJae (**東方神起**),

Minho Taemin(Shinee)

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

"Ryeowookie?" Tanya Yesung kaget, "Kenapa orang ini ada bersamamu?" sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu 'orang ini', eoh!" Ucap Sungmin tidak terima ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"Sungmin-ah! Jaga bicaramu! Dia guru kita." Kata Changmin sambil menatap Sungmin cemas.

"Mwoya? G..gu..guru?" ucap Sungmin sambil tergagap. 'Glek..Mati aku.' Batin Sungmin.

"Ne, aku guru baru di sini. Masih ingat padaku, eoh?" ucap Yesung geram, mengingat kejadian buruk yang di akibatkan oleh Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin dan Yesung bergantian.

"A..ani.. mana mungkin aku sudah mengenalnya. Ini pertemuan pertama kami." Ucap Sungmin berbohong, dan hal ini membuat Yesung makin geram.

"Bohong! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah orang yang telah membuatku disangka ahjussi-ahjussi mesum!" ujar Yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"A..aniyo.. mungkin kau salah orang. Ingatanmu pasti salah!" Tuding Sungmin. 'Omona, bahkan aku sekarang berani berbohong? Aku benar-benar tertular Kyuhyun.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Ne, mungkin kau salah orang hyung. Di sini memang banyak yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin itu orang yang sangat baik!" Ucap Ryeowook membela Sungmin.

"Aku tidak salah! Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ucap Yesung keras kepala.

"Kim seonsaengnim, mungkin anda salah. Aku setuju dengan Ryeowook-shi, Sungmin-shi adalah anak yang sangat baik dan ramah." Changmin ikut membela Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari persekongkokolan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di antara dirinya, Changmin, dan Ryeowook pun menyeringai walaupun tidak seram, "Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan, seonsaengnim? Bukan aku orangnya yang telah membohongimu di kamar mandi beberapa hari yang lalu, sehingga kau malah masuk toilet wanita, dan dibilang ahjushi-ahjushi mesum. Itu pasti…." Sungmin baru menyadari kata-katanya sedetik lalu."… orang lain."

'Glek! Lee Sungmin pabboya! Kenapa malah terkesan mengaku!' pikir Ryeowook dan Changmin gelisah sambil menunggu respon Yesung.

Sungmin pun ketakutan.

"Oh!" ucap Yesung. (keringat Sungmin mulai bercucuran)

"Ne.. mungkin memang aku yang salah orang. Mianhaeyo, ne?" ucap Yesung sambil memamerkan senyum yang tulus miliknya.

'Fyuhhhhh untung dia lebih babbo daripada Sungmin….' batin Changmin & Ryeowook.

Sungmin lega~ untung ia tidak jadi terkena detensi.

"Omong-omong, apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku? Jadi bukan kalian yang memintaku untuk datang ke sini ya? Mungkin hanya murid yang iseng.."

"Meminta untuk datang? Memangnya guru tahu dari mana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tadi ada yang mengirim.. eh, tunggu, kenapa kalian berdua terikat?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Eh? i..itu.. bukan apa-apa." Kata Changmin. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menatap datar.

"Oh, si Changmin tadi menyekap kami. Tapi dia lupa melepaskan tali kami sekarang,.." kata Ryeowook.

"Mwo! Di sekap!" Yesung terkejut, dan mulai memberikan deathglarenya pada Changmin.

"Mian, seonsaengnim! Aku hanya bermain-main. Tolong jangan hukum aku." Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk kaki Yesung.

"Ck, ck, baiklah aku takkan menghukummu. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi ne?"

"Huwaa gomawo seonsaengnim! Neomu saranghae~" Kata Changmin sambil memeluk Yesung, namun Yesung berusaha menghindar. Ryeowook memandang dengan tatapan sebal. Mereka tampaknya belum menyadari hawa hitam yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Changminnie~ Sayangnya aku akan tetap menghukummu chagi~ ^^"

'GLEK! Suara itu.. jangan bilang itu..' pikir Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar dapat melihat siapa yang berkata barusan.

"..Um..umma." wajah Changmin langsung memucat karena terlihat kini pemandangan yang amat mengerikan baginya. Umma & appanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan disertai Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang melambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir gaje di belakang mereka.

"Mian, Changmin-ah, aku sudah melaporkanmu kepada umma mu." Ucap Siwon.

Ummanya (Jung Jaejoong) sedang menatapnya dengan deathglare andalannya yang dapat membuat siapapun merasa takut, apalagi Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan cambuk andalannya yang sering ia pakai untuk menangani macan peliharaannya di rumah.

CTARR

Jaejoong mulai memainkan cambuknya.

'Glek. Mati kau Shim Changmin' pikir Changmin.

CTARR

"ADAWWW" semua mata mengarah pada asal suara, yang ternyata adalah Yesung yang sedang mengusap pantatnya yang secara tidak sengaja sudah terkena cambuk milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak, "Omo! Mianhamnida sajangnim!"

"Chagi, cambukmu itu sangat berbahaya, uri Changminnie bisa masuk rumah sakit kalau begini. Gunakanlah cara yang lain untuk menghukumnya." Kata Yunho menasihati Jaejoong.

"Cara yang lain?...", kata Jaejoong sambil berpikir, tiba-tiba seringaian jahat terpampang di wajah Jaejoong, "Changminnie," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada berbahaya, Changmin bergidik ngeri. " jatah makanmu akan umma kurangi, dan.." Jaejoong sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan apa, umma?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

"Dan, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kulkas-mu." Ucap Jaejoong santai.

"Ku..kul..kulkas! ANDWAE!" teriak Changmin histeris lebay.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sudah di lepaskan ikatan talinya oleh Kibum, hanya bisa memandang jijik pada Changmin yang begitu berlebihan hanya karena kulkas. Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk juga sama halnya dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. namun tiba-tiba Kibum menyela, "Omong-omong Kyuhyun di mana?" ucapnya polos.

Seketika, semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Ehem… masih ingat padaku rupanya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka semua. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyu!" semua berteriak lebay melihat keaadaan Kyuhyun yang amat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, ditambah dengan kue tart yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Omo! Kau kenapa Kyu!" Tanya Donghae.

"Pertama-tama, aku mau bertanya padamu, seonsaengnim. Apa kau hari ini berulang tahun?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Eh, kau hari ini ulang tahun, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Huh, kau ini.. masa tidak ingat ulang tahun hyungmu sendiri?" gerutu Yesung.

"Hei, jadi kenapa kau bisa berantakan begini?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengabaikan Yesung.

"Jadi begini,…..

FLASH BACK

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu yang dikiranya adalah tempat Sungmin berada.

BRAKK

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung masuk,

"Sungmi….." kata-katanya terputus oleh teriakan,

"SURPRISE!"

BYURRRR

PLUKKK

"SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA KIM SEONSAENGNIM!" teriak gerombolan murid yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei, tunggu, ini bukan Kim seonsaengnim! Ini..ini.." kata seorang gadis berkacamata bernama Park Hyesa yang menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air.

"Itu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Minji dan Minho histeris ketika menyadari kalau mereka salah orang.

GRRR

Kyuhyun yang murka mengeluarkan aura gelap khas setan. Jiwa asli Kyuhyun yang terpendam mulai keluar.

"KA-LI-AN!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

Glekk siswa-siswa yang sudah 'membangkitkan setan' itu pun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa diperintah lagi, mereka langsung bersujud di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ampuni kami sunbae! Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, sunbae! Kami akan melakukan semua perintah sunbae agar sunbae mau memaafkan kami!" kata Henry yang merupakan ketua dari mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

Anak buah Henry menatap horror kepadanya karena kata-kata Henry barusan.

"Ketua! Kau sadar akan ucapanmu kan?" bisik Taemin pada Henry. Henry yang baru menyadari kata-katanya pun langsung gemetar.

"Baiklah, aku terima permohonan kalian. Kalian akan ku jadikan budakku. Dan jika kalian melanggarnya, kalian sendiri yang akan menerima balasnnya." Ucap Kyuhyun disertai seringaian setannya.

"Sekarang, PERGI!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi, mereka semua lari kocar-kacir.

END OF FLASHBACK

"….Begitu." kata Kyuhyun menyudahi ceritanya. Semua yang mendengarkan hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa saja yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan pada siswa-siswa yang malang itu.

"Oh, jadi mereka hendak menjahiliku. Dasar anak-anak nakal, untung saja aku salah masuk ruangan. Mereka perlu ku beri pelajaran!" kata Yesung.

"Omong-omong, Kyu, untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu tentu saja. Kau tiba-tiba kabur sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan apapun, lalu waktu kucari, aku malah menemukan sapu tangan dengan bau alcohol…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa.. kau begitu khawatir? Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita?" Tanya Sungmin agak sinis.

"Aish! Aku kan hanya mengatakan kalau aku ingin kita sudahi hubungan palsu kita!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Hubungan palsu?" kata Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum bingung.

Namun pertanyaan mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh KyuMin couple.

Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Mereka serasa berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan.

"Aku ingin menyudahi hubungan palsu kita, karena aku ingin membangun hubungan yang sesungguhnya denganmu. Karena itu, tolong jangan salah paham lagi," Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ta..tapi, ,"

Cuup~

Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibirnya. Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mencintai.." sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karena bibirnya di tutup oleh telunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Shh, Ne, aku mencintaimu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Sungmin. namun Sungmin dengan sigap menahan kepala Kyuhyun,

"Jangan di sini, Kyu. Aku malu, banyak yang lihat." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya di hadapan lebih banyak orang. Apa salahnya dengan ini?" kata Kyuhyun langsung menyambar wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mencium Sungmin dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ganas dari Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong, Yunho, Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kibum yang sadar diri pun, langsung meninggalkan Kyumin couple yang sedang bermesraan.

ooo000ooo

di luar gedung lama,

"Wow, aku dapat foto yang sangat bagus untuk koleksiku." Ucap Eunhyuk senang sambil melihat foto-foto Kyumin di kamera miliknya.

"Chagi, jangan mengoleksi foto mesra orang lain donk. Foto kita saja, aku bersedia melakukan seperti yang di foto itu dengan mu kok." Ucap Donghae dari belakang Eunhyuk dengan posisi dagu Donghae berada di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hiyyy, dasar ikan mesum!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil bergegas pergi.

"Chagi! Tunggu aku!" teriak Donghae, lalu mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Huh, dasar pasangan aneh! Ayo kita juga pergi chagi!" kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Mwo! Chagi!" kata Siwon dan Kibum.

"Oh, iya, kalian belum tahu ya? Kami memang pasangan. Sebaiknya kalian juga pacaran saja! hahahah" ucap Ryeowook disertai seringaian nakalnya.

Wajah Siwon dan Kibum sontak memerah.

…

"Changmin-ah, ayo pulang, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi." Kata Yunho pada anak semata wayangnya yang sedang pundung itu.

Changmin tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Dirinya terlalu shock akibat Kyumin couple. Tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya pucat, badannya lemas, dan ia seperti mayat hidup.

"Huh! Kalau tidak bisa pakai cara lembut, pakai cara semi lembut saja!" kata Jaejoong, lalu menyeret tubuh Changmin yang tidak berdaya masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong menyeret Changmin dengan menarik kaki Changmin di kedua tangannya. Sehingga Changmin diseret dengan posisi telentang.

SRAKK SRAKK SRAKK JDUGH

"ADAWWW!" teriak Changmin kesakitan akibat kepalanya terbentur batu.

"Akhirnya kau hidup juga, eoh? Cepat bangun dan jalan sendiri!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Huft, anak sedang berduka, ibunya malah ngomel-ngomel terus..T,T" gumam Changmin.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Changminnie?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada berbahaya.

"U..umm, apa-apa umma" kata Changmin dengan terbata.

Akhirnya keluarga Jung itu pun pergi dengan tidak damai meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Eum, Siwon-hyung, kau tidak merasa sakit hati?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Anni, aku merelakan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, karena sepertinya Sungminnie terlihat bahagia jika bersama Kyu." Jelas Siwon dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Kau…. masih menyukai Sungmin?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Siwon terdiam.

Syuuuu suara angin berhembus pelan. Daun-daun berguguran. Kibum dan Siwon larut dalam keheningan. Akhirnya Kibum memecah keheningan di antara mereka,

TUUUUUUT

"Kibum-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Siwon sontak menutup hidungnya.

"Ehehe mian, hyung. Aku kelepasan… tapi, inikan alami, hyung. Hehehe" ucap Kibum dengan innocent.

"Alami apanya! Namja manis sepertimu mana boleh melakukan hal itu di depan umum!" kata Siwon.

"Ini kan bukan di depan umum! Lagipula,.. Eh, tadi kau bilang apa? Namja manis?" Tanya Kibum dengan tampang jail.

"Eh? i..itu… ehm.. memang kau manis kan!" kata Siwon sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau memujiku?" kata Kibum desertai seringaian nakal di wajahnya. Ia mendekati Siwon, Siwon pun menghindar.

"A..aku..aku.. Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan!" kata Siwon sambil membelakangi Kibum. Namun, dengan sigap, Kibum menarik wajah Siwon, dan langsung mencium Siwon tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman yang sebentar, tidak lebih dari 5 detik.

Siwon terbelalak kaget sambil memegangi bibirnya, "Kau?"

"Saranghae, hyung. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, tapi kau tidak pernah memerhatikanku. Jadi aku hanya memendamnya. Tapi, sekarang aku tak tahan lagi, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae, hyung." Kata Kibum disertai senyumannya yang tulus.

Siwon terpana, "Jinjayo? Aku pikir kau tidak pernah memerhatikanku. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu dengan berusaha menyukai Sungmin. tapi ternyata…. AHAHHAHAA AKU SENANG SEKALI! NADO JEONGMAL SARANGHAE KIM KIBUM!" Siwon berteriak sambil memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

ooo000ooo

Keesokan harinya di SJ high school,

"Kyu, kita mau ke mana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sudahlah ikut saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kalian semua, lakukan!" kata Kyuhyun kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Nah, sampai." Kata Kyuhyun. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang penyiaran sekolah.

'Tempat ini lagi?' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyu, kau mau apa ke sini? Kau akhirnya mau bergabung dengan F3 supaya menjadi F4?"

"Hah! Apa benar kata Hae, Kyu?"Tanya Siwon. Sementara Kibum hanya duduk diam. Mereka ada di ruangan ini, karena memang ini adalah saatnya acara live bersama F3 sebagai idola sekolah.

"Bukan hyung! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."kyu tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah kamera. Sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin, kyu berkata lagi, "Eum.. entah kenapa aku merasa de javu =3=… Oke, abaikan! Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, kali ini ingin mendeklarasikan kalau aku dan Sungmin sebelumnya tidak berpacaran, kami hanya berpura-pura untuk alasan yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui…" Kyuhyun memberi jeda, karena ia mendengar banyak sekali teriakan bahagia seperti, 'HOOORRAAYYY! KYUHYUN JOMBLO', atau 'YIIPPPIEE! KYUHYUN GAK PUNYA PACAR!' yang padahal artinya sama saja.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai. Hubungan ku yang palsu itu sudah ku putuskan, jadi aku akan memulai lagi yang baru, hubungan yang sungguhan, dengan.. Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Mendengar hal tersebut, yeoja-yeoja fans Kyuhyun pun shock.

"Eumm, apa aku perlu menciumnya lagi, agar kalian percaya?" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

"K..Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, bagi yang ingin melihat hal yang menarik, harap datang ke ruang music. Gamsahamnida.." ujar Kyuhyun, lalu ia menarik tangan Sungmin. mereka berlari menuju ruang music, begitu juga dengan seluruh siswa di SJ HIGH SCHOOL yang penasaran dengan kejutan yang disiapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk duluan, lalu diikuti oleh segerombolan murid yang juga ingin melihat. Tampaknya mereka mulai merestui hubungan KyuMin, walau masih dengan hati.

Pintu dibuka, dan terlihatlah ruang music yang sudah di hias oleh para budak baru Kyuhyun. Ruang music itu kini terlihat seperti tempat menikah. Terdapat altar hitam, bunga-bunga angrek hitam, tempat duduk hitam, hiasan yang serba hitam.

Kini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berdiri di atas altar. Sungmin masih merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

Ctik

Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya, dan lampu di ruangan itu pun mati. Hanya ada beberapa lilin yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Henry, ketua budak Kyuhyun, memainkan biolanya. Suasana menjadi sangat romantic.

"Sungmin-ah, apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menyodorkan cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Eum, Kyu, ini bukan penikahan kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, ini lamaran. Kita menikah ketika sudah lulus sekolah, eothokae?" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baiklah aku mau, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin tegas dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kyuhyun pun memasangkan cincin itu kepada Sungmin.

PROK PROK PROK

"CHUKAE, KYUHYUN-AH!" ucap semua murid yang berada di ruangan itu.

Semua larut dalam kebahagiaan, HaeHyuk couple, Yewook couple, Sibum couple, dan tentu saja KyuMin couple.

END

.

.

.

Omake

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di bawah pohon rindang, dengan posisi kepala Kyuhyun berada di paha Sungmin. Sungmin membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu, kuperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah tidur lagi di sekolah?"

"Eum, menurutmu mengapa aku tidak pernah tidur lagi di sekolah?"

"Pasti karena aku sudah bosan tidur."

"Tentu saja bukan, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur, tapi kalau aku tidur, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu. Mana bisa aku tahan tidak melihat wajahmu yang imut itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menguap.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, senang berlebihan karena pujian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ming?"

"Em, i..iya?" jawab Sungmin gugup, karena Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya semula. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatap intens kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak balik menatap Kyuhyun, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ugh, kenapa ia harus menatapku seperti ini sih?' batin Sungmin.

"Tatap aku, Minnie-ah," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menurut, "Ne, Kyu?"

"Apa mataku kemasukkan debu ya? Sepertinya aku kelilipan. Tolong tiup mataku, Ming," ucap Kyuhyun.

'Cih, kukira mau bilang apa =3=' gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku diberkahi telinga setan yang dapat mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Kekeke. Jadi, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Min?"

"Huft, dasar evil! Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan apa-apa!"

"KEKEKEKE" Kyuhyun malah tertawa setan.

"Sepertinya julukan namamu bukan Kyuhyun the Sleeping prince lagi, tapi Kyuhyun the evil prince! Ohya, omong-omong tentang budak-budakmu itu.."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin aku membebaskan mereka, karena kau tidak tega pada mereka yang selalu aku suruh-suruh setiap hari bukan? Oke, akan ku lakukan jika itu membuatmu senang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan PE-DE nya.

"Bukan, bukan itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu?"

Sungmin terlihat gelisah, "Aku juga mau punya budak, berikan satu saja padaku, bolehkah?" ucapnya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, sebuah evil smirk tercipta di wajah tampannya, "Tentu untuk nae chagiya. Tapi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada budakmu?"

"Aku ingin bermain-main dengannya dan membuatnya menangis seperti bayi," ucap Sungmin disertai senyum malaikatnya. Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Taemin sangat cocok untukmu, karena dialah yang paling cengeng."

"Yeayy!" ujar Sungmin kegirangan.

Yah, pada akhirnya mereka malah menjadi evil couple yang hidup bahagia selamanya….

.

.

.

Adakah yang penasaran dengan keadaan Changmin? Hahaha sekarang Changmin baik-baik saja. Tidak percaya?

Setelah beberapa hari ia shock berat, ummanya, Jung Jaejoong, membelikan Changmin kulkas super besar di kamarnya, tentunya dengan beraneka ragam makanan di dalamnya. Changmin amat senang. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah bisa melupakan semua kesedihannya itu. dan Changmin juga hidup bahagia selamanya.

"CIHUYYY KULKAS~~"

.

.

.

BENERAN TAMAT

A/N. AARGHHH JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO UPDETNYA LAMA X(

Mana endingnya garing banget lagi..

Mian mengecewakan, chingudeul T.T

Dan JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA buat chingudeul yang udah mau baca, terutama yang udah bersedia riview :3

Masih ga nyangka ada yang bersedia review XD #peyuk reader atu-atu

Gomawo buat silent readers, gua tau, emang rasanya males banget ngeriview FF abal begini, tapi makasih udah baca juga XD

Special thanks for :

**Kyuaida/Silver Angel/widiwMin/Shywona489/Kyulovminnie/Rima KyuMin Elf/Sena/park kyumin/sullybabie2KIM/Weni Giggs/bunnyming/KyuMinnie/EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137/eunhae0415/Cho HyunMin/Evil pumkin/Jeng Kyura/S'read'r/Maykyuminnie/HeezepKyuminELF/natsu/Kang Min Hyun/rainy heart/Chikyumin/YuyaLoveSungmin/amniminry/Jiyoo861015/WindaaKyuMin/Rainny Lee/Nae babykyu/chanchan1517/kangkyumi/Archielf/YellowPinkBlue/Kyuu-chan/Sung Hye Ah/eLizxie Aire/mako47117/Yenni Gaemgyu/mine beliebers/LabuManis/Lee Eunhee/MiEunMinWook/Cocondul sukayaoi/JunJunMinnie/Saeko Hichoru/Evilkyu Vee/kyuminhottie/chagyumin/Kyubule/anon/Blue Sapphire597/someone/Kyuminjoong/honey26/aniya1004/Zueteuk/Yoon Jung-min/Schagarin/Sin kyuchan/Kim Kwangwook/KyuHyun'JiYoon/nam seul mi/Black sapphire/BabyMinnie/Jung Seonnie/White Lucifer/delicious/Tan Hyosungwookie/sweethaehyuk/Hae love/MinnieGalz/SJ Little Fish/melani kyuminElf/Arisa tanaka.**

Sankyu~~~

Oiyya, makasih banget kalo di antara kalian ada yang baca FF **Evil Maknae Couple**

**Mian ga bales ripiu kalian semua** :D

Sign**. RitaChokyulate**

**Review, please?**


End file.
